One Upping a Demon
by Shiore-Hikaru
Summary: William begins to grow tired with Grell becoming so fixated on Sebastian. He is appalled of the fact that Grell is obsessed with an inferior demon. Is this because it interferes with their work or is this jealousy taking hold of the uptight reaper?


YAOI WARNING!

(William and Grell from Kuroshitsuji)

Yaoi means male on male lovin' so if you're not into that there's nothing to see here, move along 0!

Once again we managed to run into that detestable child and his low some demon servant while on a mission. And once again Grell is left useless to me because he's too preoccupied with that disgusting demon! Leaving me to do all the work!

Even with all these disruptions, I was able to reclaim the soul we were sent after. Once that was over I literally dragged Grell away. He was kicking and screaming that he wanted to stay longer to ogle that despicable demon!

"William! How could you just tear Sebas-chan and I apart like that? Tonight could've been the marvelous moment where Sebas-chan would make an honest woman out of me!" whined Grell incessantly.

"Be quiet Sutcliff and behave yourself, I'll hear no more of that worthless monstrosity!" I snapped.

Grell finally ceased his annoying banter but now glared at me while childishly pouting his lips.

Honestly what does he see in that disgusting demon? Certainly I'm better than him! I noticed recently that every time we cross paths with that low some creature Grell no longer looks at me with that lust glazed stare of his. It's as if I do not compare to that demon. What's he got that I don't?

"Grell, what…" I let out a small cough to alleviate the embarrassment I felt for even thinking of asking him this! "What do you like about him? I mean why are you so crazy for this demon?" I asked as objectively as I could.

"I sense a little jealousy," he teased coyly.

"This is a serious question Sutcliff! I want to know if you've gone insane for falling for a demon!" I answered quickly and in an angry tone to hide my blushing.

"Alright don't get your knickers in a bunch," he sighed. Grell put his finger to his lips as if contemplating my question and thinking of a million answers. He then began to hold himself in his arms and started to grin, showing his rows of sharp shark-like teeth. "Oh what don't I like about my dear Sebas-chan? His raven locks, his piercing ruby eyes, that muscular and delectable porcelain skin! Oooh! How I would die just to run my fingers all over that sensuous body!" moaned Grell as he began fidgeting like an aroused school girl.

As expected his attachment is only physical. Nothing changes with Grell and to think I was actually intimidated by the thought of that demon maybe better than me.

"Well there is one other thing I adore about him," added Grell. My attention was now on Grell, there was more? "I love how spontaneous Sebas-chan can be. You never know what he'll do next and that's why I am simply mad over him!"

"Spontaneous"? Does he intend to imply that the filthy demon is more exciting than me?

We suddenly came up to Grell's place. He smiled playfully as he walked up to his door and said, "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." I couldn't let him get away with that statement; I just had to prove him wrong! As soon as Grell was about to walk through the door I reached for his hand and pulled him close to me.

"William, what are you…"

I crashed my lips with his before he could finish speaking. I began to push him against the wall and trap him in my embrace. While one arm was wrapped firmly around his waist I used my other hand to grip his crotch abruptly. I broke our kiss only to allow him to let out an amorous moan.

I slipped my hand into his pants and began to play with him all while tenderly kissing his neck. Grell began to breathe harder and let out soft groans. "William…" he would whisper. I could feel his heart racing as he began to melt in my arms. I could feel him become stiff with eagerness and pleasure, he was whimpering almost inaudibly begging for release. But before he could get there I slipped my hand out and hoisted him into my arms.

"How about we finish this inside?" I asked rhetorically with a lust filled smirk.

I carried Grell into his bedroom and laid him over his red velvet covered sheets. I started with him first, he was already awaiting the conclusion to our lust filled act and I was going to make sure it would be better than what that demon could ever do.

I stripped his clothing all while touching and kissing that delectable peach skin of his. Once I was done I began to shed my own clothes. Grell's eyes were filled with anticipation as he stared into mine. Eyes full of wonder and lust awaiting my next move.

I joined him on top of his bed covers and started off slow. I reached out and stroked his long red hair. I began to pull him closer to me and affectionately kissed his lips. Grell placed his hand over my bare chest as if to feel my heartbeat. I needed something to grab so I grasped his member and rigorously fondled him. This sudden movement caused him to involuntarily bite down on my lower lip!

I nudged him away and groaned from the pain. "I'm terribly sorry, William! I didn't mean to!" he cried. I began licking my wound, the worst part of it was over the stinging sensation was beginning to die down. But my want for Grell didn't, I saw he still had worry in his eyes. I gestured it was alright to continue with a smile. Grell made his way back to me and allowed me to wrap my arms around him. While in our embrace I placed myself inside him.

He began to fidget in my arms as he moaned, "Oh, William! I want you to go deeper!" I did not want to disappoint I rammed myself deeper into him as I began to rock him back and forth. "Oh, William! Keep going!" he begged.

It wasn't enough I wanted to hear that pleasing voice even more! I grasped onto him once more and began stroking him. I synchronized this action to the movement of my pelvis and Grell began to moan even louder. I couldn't help myself hearing him express his pleasure so audibly forced me to join in. "William!" he groaned as he expelled his fluids all over my hand and body. He began to melt in my arms once more, I continued until I drained my essence into him causing him too moan once more.

As we lay underneath his covers I began to close my eyes to rest. Before I could fall asleep entirely I heard Grell chuckle softly. I forced myself awake and looked down on him as still resting his head on my bare chest. "What's so funny?"

"It's not a comment on what we just did if that's what you are wondering," he replied.

I let out a sigh of relief, for a moment I thought he was suggesting with that laugh that the sex wasn't adequate. "Then what were you laughing at?"

"Heh, I was just wondering about Sebas-chan…"

WHAT? After all that he still has that demon in his mind? Before I could blow up with outrage Grell repositioned himself so he was looking directly into my eyes. "I was wondering whether Sebas-chan would be this good in bed. But honestly I would prefer you over him any day," he smiled as he pecked my lips.


End file.
